


Once Upon A December

by orphan_account



Category: Anastasia (1997), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clintasha fluff, F/M, Implied Relationships, Natasha being a smart ass as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia AU :: Long ago in 1916 Russia the Tsar Tony and his wife Pepper have four beautiful daughters. Sif, Jane, Darcy, and Natalia. Something goes terribly wrong though when the evil wizard Loki attacks the Romanov family and leaves them all dead except the Tsar's mother, the Dowager Empress Wanda. Everybody was gone... or so they thought. Perhaps by some miracle the youngest daughter Natalia Romanov survived. Now 12 years later Clint and his partner Steve are con men looking for a princess look alike so that they can take the reward money from the Dowager Empress whose desperately searching for her granddaughter. What happens when they actually find the real princess Natalia Romanov?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Anastasia

**Russia, 1916**

* * *

 

The night sky was black, but it was glittering with the light of thousands of silver stars. The stars shone like jewels in a deep fabric that was such a dark blue it could be mistaken for black. Snow fell from the dark sky, shining silver in the starlight. The city of St. Petersburg was bathed in moonlight, covered in a white blanket of coldness. The elegant palace that covered the south side of the great city was glowing with golden light as cars rumbled towards the gate, dropping off important guests to the ball that the Tsar was holding. The ball was meant as a celebration, 100 years the Romanov's had ruled over Russia.

Within the city there was a large house, isolated in it's own small lawn and yard. The front door opened quietly as a women stepped out. Her hair was greying slightly from age but she still held an air of importance. Her face was round and angular, and she had a pair of sharp brown eyes that matched her hair. She was dressed in an black fur coat, under it was an extravagant dress. Made of the finest silk in Russia, it was a dark red color that fell down in her body loosely. Her hair was tied up in a small bun and as she walked towards the car, her heels clicking slightly on the ground,  just one glance at her and you could tell she was somebody important.

She was the Dowager Empress, Wanda Romanov. The mother of the Tsar of Russia. She was currently residing in Paris but had traveled to the palace in St. Petersburg to celebrate this event with her family. Her son, his wife, and her four beautiful granddaughters.

She walked towards the car waiting for her with grace, which came from years of practice, years of experience taking long walks in heels. When she reached the car the driver held out his hand. Ms. Romanov took it easily as he helped her step into the car. She sat onto the leather seat with ease as she fanned out her dress and coat accordingly, hitting her small staff on the ground to signal the driver she was ready.

Ms. Romanov watched out the window as the car drove down the roads. The buildings were mostly dark, lights off. Anybody who was anybody in this city would be at the ball tonight, celebrating the Romanov line, all that they had done, and all that they would do in the future.

It took a few minutes before the car turned into a huge courtyard and before the women stood her palace. The white walls stretched high as the columns outside glittered with sash's and jewels. Her driver pulled up to the door and she waited until her door was opened and the gloved hand was held out for her. She took it and quickly exited the car, using her small staff as a supporter.

As she walked towards the entrance of the extravagant home she could hear the music coming from the ballroom, followed by the laughter that usually belonged to her lovely granddaughters, or perhaps her lovely son who never stopped smiling. Unlikely it belonged to her daughter in law, the stick in the mud she was. She'd find out soon enough though.

She headed towards the ballroom with precise steps, her heels clicking loudly as everybody cleared the way for her. They bowed as she walked past, staring at her in admiration. The Dowager Empress, mother of the famous and beloved Tsar. Everybody knew who she was and they moved accordingly.  The walk was short lived though because soon she approached the ballroom doors and they swung open easily as somebody took her fur coat from her, her dark red dress that glittered with black fanned around her.

She walked towards the end of the room, where seven thrones sat, all of them were glittering with gold and red velvet seats. There were four smaller ones in front, one for each of Wanda's granddaughters. Then there were three in the back, one for her, her son Anthony, and his wife Pepper. There had once been another throne for her husband but he was long gone. As she reached her throne she sat down with a smile, holding her hand bag at her side as she watched the dance floor.

Near the front her son was wearing his gold and white suit, metals sparkling across his chest. He was dancing along to the lively music, even from here Wanda could see his bright smile as the young girl in front of him twirled. Her hair was bright red, she was the only one in the family with that cherry red hair. She wore a dark blue and gold dress that billowed out in a large skirt as she laughed and danced with her father. This was Wanda's favorite granddaughter, Natalia Romanov.

As Natalia turned to face her she clapped her hands with the other dancers and her bright green eyes locked with Wanda's brown ones. As she noticed her grandmother she let out a cry of delight and quickly rushed over, giving her father a small wave before running over to her. She tripped slightly as she jumped up the stairs but quickly recovered, smiling up at Wanda.

"Grand mama!" Natalia cried, rushing up to her and embracing Wanda in a tight hug as she smiled brightly.Wanda laughed slightly at her granddaughters enthusiasm and as she hugged her she looked over Natalia's shoulder, spotting the rest of her elegant family.

Anthony had left the dance floor after Natalia, going to stand with his wife Pepper. She was smiling, ever so slightly. Her light red hair, not as bright as Natalia's, was let down her back in waves, complementing her deep blue dress nicely. Besides them stood Wanda's other three granddaughters.

The eldest, Sif, had ebony black hair that was braided down her side as she wore a simple white dress that was easy to move in and not the prettiest to look at. Sif wasn't a princess, she hated dresses and everybody knew that.

Besides her the second eldest, Jane, was dressed beautifully. Her dark brown hair was tied atop her head in an elegant bun and her silver and dark blue dress glittered with golden jewels every time she moved. Jane was by far the most elegant of the four girls.

The last granddaughter was Darcy. Her light brown hair was lay down her back, just past her shoulders in nothing fancy. She wore, like Sif, a simple dress that was a light red color, with a dark blue sash across her shoulder she was talking, and smiling, with one of the many men who had come to the ball. Darcy was the flirtatious one of the sisters, always looking for a guy.

Wanda's attention was turned back to Natalia though when she let go of her and smiled down at her, excited to see her one more time before she left for Paris again. Her sweet sweet Natalia, the kind and funniest of the four girls she was the most lovable.

"Now listen, I have a present for you." Wanda told her, chuckling slightly at the way her face lit up. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small music box. It was a fancy thing, gold and a turquoise color and covered in intricate designs. There was a small lock in the front, the exact size of the charm that Wanda held in her other hand. "It plays our lullaby, you see." Wanda explained taking the necklace charm and placing it into the lock on the music box.

She turned it gently and the lid began to open. On top of the small platform was a man and a women, no real characteristics, dancing as they spun around and the music lifted gently, quite enough that only Wanda and Natalia could hear it.

As it came around Wanda began to sing along to the lullaby, Natalia soon joining in. "Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a December." they sang together, their voices quite as they smiled at their happy little moment. When the song ended the lid to the music box closed once again and Wanda took the charm out of the lock and handed it to Natalia, the chain clinking slightly on the box.

Natalia took the charm and eagerly red the golden writing that had been engraved on the front of it. "Together..In...Paris." she read aloud, beaming up at Wanda. "Do you really mean it grand mama?" she asked, awe in her voice.

Wanda laughed, nodding. "I mean it Natalia. One day you shall come live in Paris with me, but until then you can play this music box at night and pretend it's me singing, and I'll make sure to tell your father to not let any of your sisters touch it." she told her, both of them giggling slightly as Natalia put the necklace on, looking down at the charm with happiness. The moment was not to last though.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a hush descended onto the ball. The music stopped abruptly and a cold wind blew through the room as a man marched forward. Like Wanda he carried an air of importance but unlike Wanda he was not somebody kind.

He had slick, oily black hair, along with pale skin and he wear long robes that were a dark green with black ties. He carried a long staff with him and at his side hung a small vial, covered in black vines wit engravings on creatures of them. Anthony was the first to move. Pepper ushered Sif, Jane, and Darcy away from the new comer, coming to stand next to Wanda and Natalia, the latter who hid the music box quickly.

"Loki!" Anthony snarled, stepping forward to meet the mysterious man. "You are no longer welcomed here! We banished you for treason against the crown. Begone!" he told the man threatening, glaring him down.

The man, Loki, only laughed in Anthony's face, while a small bat came to sit on his shoulder. It's fur was all white, except he had golden tufts on his head, looking like a mane of golden hair. Loki glanced at the bat before turning his attention back to the Tsar. "I've come back. To curse you all!" he roared, waving his staff as the guests around him quickly backed away. "I will not rest until the last of the Romanov's are gone! Forever!" he told Anthony who only called for guards, who proceed to drag a cackling Loki and flapping bat out of the ballroom.

 

* * *

 

"Quickly Natalia!" Wanda cried, grabbing her granddaughters hand and pulling her forward none to gently. Her granddaughter tried her best to keep up with her, though her legs were shorter and her hair bounced around her face wildly.

"My music box!" she suddenly cried, letting go of Wanda's hand as she went rushing back towards her room.

"Natalia!" Wanda yelled, quickly turning around and following her, trying to catch up with her. Around her the windows were illuminated with an orange glow as she heard the explosions rage outside. The people were rebelling against the Romanov's, they had to leave. 

When she finally reached Natalia she had made it to her room where she grabbed her music box from the over flowing doll house. Wanda quickly closed the door behind her and grabbed the little girl, "Natalia we must leave now!" she told her sternly, wondering if there was any way out. She could hear the yell of rebels outside the door, they were trapped.

"Quickly over here." a boy suddenly hissed at them, gesturing to where he was standing. He had a head of messy dirty blonde hair. His dark blue eyes shone with fear but he quickly waved them over. "You can escape through the servants quarters." he explained briefly, opening up a door in the wall that the servants used. 

Wanda nodded gratefully and quickly pulled Natalia through he hole. On the way the music box fell from the girls arms but Wanda didn't loosen her grip as they ran away from the commotion. The boy sealed the passage behind him and soon she heard yelling, and then a thump. The boy had fallen to the floor after getting hit by the rebels, he was out cold. Inches from his nose lay the gold and blue music box.

When Natalia and Wanda reached the outside they quickly ran towards the train station, crossing underneath a bridge when a figure suddenly dropped down from the behind the pair. "You must die!" Loki cried, grabbing the ends of Natalia's skirts as he fell to the ground.

Natalia screamed as Wanda desperately pulled her free of Loki's grip, soon running at full speed as Natalia bumped along. When she glanced back she saw that the ice beneath Loki had broken and all she could see was his pale hand reaching through the water, trying to claw his way back to the surface.

The golden and white bat fluttered to the ground besides the small hole in the ice, "Brother?" he asked, peering into the dark water as he watched Loki's figure sink to the ground.

Meanwhile Wanda and Natalia had reached the train station, the last train was rapidly gaining speed as it went ahead of them, chugging down the tracks. "Keep up Natalia!" Wanda told her granddaughter, pulling her forward as she reached out for one of the passengers hands.

Her own pale hand clasped onto somebody else and they helped pull her onto the train but Natalia was still running behind her, struggling to catch up to the train. Wanda leaned over the railing of the train, extending her arm as far as she could reach, "Natalia hurry!" she cried fearfully as the train picked up speed once more.

Natalia panted from effort before she finally clasped onto Wanda's hand, desperately trying to pull herself forward. "Don't let go grand mama." she pleaded, as Wanda tried to pull her forward, though her strength was waning from old age.

Natalia's hand suddenly slipped from hers and she fell to the ground as Wanda screamed, trying to jump off the train though the others held her back. "NATALIA!" she cried, reaching for her granddaughter.

As the train pulled away from the station the young girl lay on the ground, her red hair sprawled across her face as she lay on the dirty floor. Her head was bledding slightly and as she lay there the only sign that she was alive was the movement of her chest as she breathed.

From that moment on Natalia Romanov was but a mystery. Some say she was dead while others argue she lived through the attacks on her family's home. Nobody knew the truth though.

 


	2. Two Con-Men and an Orphan

**Saint Petersburg, Russia 1926.**

**12 years after the Romanov attack**

* * *

 

The city of Saint Petersburg was already awake as the dawn light bathed the city's massive buildings in a golden light. Despite the early hour smoke was already puffing out of the factories in the city and the streets were filled with people, walking and selling. In the busy streets though was a tall man that stood above the crowd by 4 inches.

He was very tall, muscular, and obviously showing sings of his age. His blonde hair was slightly longer then most men's and had started to grey, showing that he was aging. He had himself a small pot belly that showed he had grown up well fed and happy. He wore brown pants, a dark yellow button up shirt, and a brown fur coat, and he walked along the streets urgently, nodding occasionally at a passerby.

People didn't give him a second glance as he walked among them, keeping his head low so that he blended in with the crowd.

He stopped for a moment though to listen to a newspaper vendor. "Although the Tsar did not survive one daughter may be still alive!" he told the gathering crowd, brandishing the paper that held the headline.

He listened only for a moment before he headed down the streets until he reached a large building that appeared to be home to several small vendors that were selling various things. He headed up the steps quickly and walked down the halls, glancing side to side as he looked for a certain person. Suddenly a hand was laid on his shoulder and he jumped slightly though he obviously relaxed when he saw who the man was.

The man was relatively shorter then his companion and he two sorted a head of blonde hair though his was darker with brown edges. His eyes were a dark blue color and they locked onto the other man's electric blue ones with a crooked smile. He wore black pants with a dark red button up shirt and a small coat, though his wasn't lined with fur.

"Clint!" the blonde haired man cried, smiling at the shorter ma as he clapped him on the shoulder in greeting. The other man. Clint, smiled in return and quickly began walking through the market place, his companion following him, easily keeping up with his long strides.

"Clint, did you get the theater booked for tonight?" he asked while Clint nodded with another crooked smile.

"'Course I did Steve. Sold some of the old furs for the money and now we're gonna find the perfect Anastasia!" he cried, pulling Steve into a spare room as he shut the door behind him.

The room was full of old coats and trinkets of other sorts. The two men usually pawned them off for some extra money that they usually needed. Their latest sale had gotten them the local theater for the night and three tickets to Paris via train, along with forged travel papers of course because who had time to actually pay for real travel papers.

Clint made his way through the walls of various things and grabbed a newspaper that he'd bought earlier this morning, he tossed it at Steve who caught it easily and read it over for the hundreth time.

**Dowager Empress offers 10 Million Rupees for the return of Granddaughter Natalia Romanov**

  
The headline was written in big bold letters and Steve smiled, thinking about all the money that would soon belong to him and Clint. They had a brilliant plan that would guarantee them those Rupees. They were holding auditions at the theater in town, looking for an Natalia look alike. Once they found somebody that looked like her then they'd teach her how to be a princess, pass her off as the real Natalia, collect the money, and leave the country before they were caught. It was perfect, and it had mostly been Clint's idea but they were partners and Steve knew the right people, so they worked together.

"Everything is going to plan!" Clint told him happily. "Just think Steve, no more forging papers. No more stolen goods. We're gonna have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me, and one for Natalia!" he told his comrade before continuing in a happy voice.

"It's the rumor! The legend! The mystery!" Clint said, running around the room as he spoke, grabbing various things, "It's the princes Natalia who will help us fly! You and I friend will go down in history!" Clint grabbed a the gold and blue music box from the shelf and turned to Steve, "We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say, then dress her up and take her to Paris. Just imagine the reward her dear old grand mama will pay! Who else could pull it off but you and me!" Clint said with a cheeky grin as he threw the snow globe into his bag. 

"Just think of all the money Steve! We'll be rich!" he cried, rushing over to the window and opening it up with a grand gesture. He stood on the edge of the window sill, smiling out into the town square as snow fell around them lightly.

"We'll be filthy rich!" Steve echoed, coming over to stand next to Clint on the windowsill, matching his wide grin as they both gazed down into the town square, watching the people mill about. Most of them carried newspapers and both men knew that they were talking about the rumors that Natalia Romanov was alive. The people of Saint Petersburg lived for gossip.

"We'll be out of this old fucking town!" Clint yelled down at the people though nobody heard him.

"We'll be out!" Steve echoed, Steve grabbing his own bag as Clint slung his over his shoulder. 

"And Saint Petersburg will have some more to talk about!" they cried together, smiling at each other before jumping off the window sill, landing on the roof with ease. It was covered in snow, making it easy to slide down it, both of them laughing as they slid towards the ground. They landed on the stone ground, both smiling slightly as the villagers walked round them, all of them discussing the princess.

The town train was moving through the center of town, it's bell ringing loudly and clearly through the voices. Clint ran forward first, being the younger of the two partners he jumped onto the moving train with ease as Steve followed a little more slowly, clutching his hat to his head. When he reached the train he pulled himself onto the back with Clint easily, still strong for a man of his age.

"It's the biggest con in history!" Clint yelled into the crowd, throwing his hand into the air as he smiled, already imaging what he and Steve would do with all that money. Steve laughed at his partners foolishness but he two was dreaming about the new life they would make when the escaped the cold and drafty Russia for England or perhaps Spain.

"To the princess Natalia!" Clint echoed the villagers gossips as he rode away with Steve, still grinning cheekily.

* * *

 

**10 Miles Outside of Saint Petersburg Russia, 1926**

**At the same time**

An orphanage stood 10 miles outside of the great city of Saint Petersburg. Where the city was filled with many huge building's, some of them worn down, but most of them festively decorated and well kept the orphanage was like a rock. It was a large grey building that stood in the middle of a forest. Four stories high with many windows, all of which had children's faces pressed against the cold glass as two women walked down the pathway in front of the orphanage, heading towards the giant metal gate.

The first women was obviously the older of the two and ran the orphanage. Her hair, once ebony black, was all grey and starting to fray at the edges. Her skin was wrinkled from age and stress and her dark brown eyes only held disdain and annoyance as she walked forward, muttering under her breath as she shivered slightly, snow falling from the sky.

The women behind her was obviously much younger. She had a head of cherry red hair, standing out among the white snow like fire. She wore an old and tattered green coat along with a light green shirt and dark pants, both which showed signs of aging. Despite her tattered clothes, skinny frame, her eyes green eyes sparkled as she waved at the kids in the window. "Goodbye!" she called to them, smiling and blowing the occasional kiss.

"Natasha!" the older women cried, grabbing the girl, Natasha's scarf and pulling her forward as she made a distasteful sound. "You've been a thorn in my side ever since you came here." she grumbled before speaking up as she let go of the old scarf, "For 12 years I've clothed you, fed you, bathed you,.." behind her Natasha was mouthing the words along with her, and proceeded to finish the sentence.

"Kept a roof over my head." she said with an eye roll as the women reached the gate and glared at Natasha before opening it, the keys clanging against the metal loudly.

"You can remember all that but you can't remember anything about your past! You don't even have a clue who you are before you came to my orphanage." she snarled at the red head, taking a step towards her as she wiped some snowflakes away from her face.

"But I do have a clue!" Natasha protested, pulling the chain out and showing off the charm pointedly.

"Oh yes." the elder women replied with sarcasm, taking the charm in her hand, "Together in Paris." she mocked in a baby voice, "So you want to go to Paris to find your family?" she asked, smiling up at Natasha while she nodded in conformation.

"Bah!" she cried, dropping the charm and opening the gate up wider. "I got you a job at the fish factory. Follow the road and when you come to a fork in the path go left. You will find the factory and then you can provide for yourself." she spat, pushing Natasha out the gate and before she could protest she shut it behind her with a loud clang.

By the time Natasha recovered she was already walking back towards the warm orphanage as Natasha pulled her coat closer to her body and stuck her tongue out at the retreating woman before turning around with a huff. She knew that trying to go back wouldn't do anything for her so she started down the path angrily, kicking at the snow as she walked in the cold.

It took her a couple minutes but soon she came to the fork in the path that the pain in the ass had told her about. "Go left." she mimicked in an old and raspy voice, rolling her eyes at the very thought of that old women.

She read the old wooden signs that sat between the fork, the one pointing left read, 'Fish Factory' while the one pointing right read, 'Saint Petersburg'. She sighed as she gazed down the right path, wondering if there was any hope for her to find her family. If there was any hope of figuring out who she was and why she couldn't remember anything before coming to the orphanage.

"But if I go right..." she trailed off, uncertain about the idea. "Send me a sign! Anything!" she cried at the sky, letting her charm drop against her chest as she threw her hands up in exasperation. She looked between the two paths, trying to decide which one she would take. She was about to take the left one when suddenly something tackled her from behind.

She fell forward into the snow with an _oof_. "Hey!" she cried, brushing snowflakes from her face as she turned around to see what had pushed her. Behind her sat an puppy. It was covered in golden fur, though it was sprinkled with white from the snow. It panted happily at Natahsa, seemingly grinning up at the women as she felt her glare melting away.

When she got up the dog barked happily and raced around her, causing Natasha to get dizzy as she turned with it, trying to keep up with it's rapid movements. As it ran around her it grabbed a hold of her scarf in it's teeth and promptly took off down the right path, jut a few feet. It proceeded to sit down in the middle of the road, tilting it's head slightly as it gazed at Natasha.

"Great." she sighed, walking towards the dog to retrieve her scarf, "A dog wants me to go to Saint Petersburg." she muttered, grunting in frustration as the dog took off down the path once she got close enough to grab her scarf from it. "What do you want..." she trailed off, suddenly realizing something.

"Alright." she said uncertainly, standing up straight as she waited near the sign, still a little unsure. "I know a sign when I see one." she muttered, taking an uncertain step forward as the dog barked happily, apparently glad that she had finally figured out why he'd taken her scarf.

She started forward, as the dog waited she grabbed her scarf tying it back around her neck as she looked down the path that lay ahead of her. The wind whistled slightly as snow flew towards her in a beautiful, small, flurry.

"Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me." she muttered to herself, taking another step forward. Her old brown boots sunk into the 2 inch deep snow but she barely noticed, the dog barked happily at her side, panting slightly as it looked up at her, waiting for her.

She then started forward at a leisurely pace, still a little unsure about this whole thing. The dog walked along with her, stopping occasionally to chase something in the snow though it never strayed too far from Natasha's side. After a moments of silence Natasha began to talk glancing down at the dog as she did so.

"You know whenever people talk about this shit they always say life is full of choices but nobody ever mentions fear." she informed the dog. He barked in response, and Natasha liked to think that it could understand what she was saying.

"You know the whole world it seems to vast while we're taking this journey... to the past." she said quietly, smiling to herself at the last part. She quite liked it, it was catchy enough like one of those songs from those stories she would read all the time in the orphanage. "You know somewhere out there I'm sure there are people waiting for me. I just know it." she told the dog confidently, laughing as it went to bark up a tree at a stray squirrel.

"You know I think I'm gonna call you Lucky, seems like an appropriate name." she decided. The dog barked loudly in response, racing back over to her as it jumped on her slightly, apparently approving the name.

"So your new name is Lucky." she confirmed, giving the dog a small pat before starting her walk up again, "Come on Lucky we're taking a journey to the past. That can be like our little slogan." she decided, nodding at herself and how clever she was.

As Natasha and Lucky walked down the path they encountered a sleigh, pulled by a large dark grey horse. Then came a small wooden cottage where she spent a few minutes watching two children chase Lucky around. When she finally carried Lucky away she smiled sadly.

"Love. Family. You know I once had them too." she informed Lucky, giving the dog a small scratch behind his ears. "Won't be complete until I find them." she muttered to herself, crossing a log with Lucky close on her heels. She decided that she was gonna keep the dog, he made a good traveling companion.

After what seemed like forever, when in reality was only a few minutes, Natasha and Lucky came to stand on the edge of a cliff, over looking the city of Saint Petersburg. She gazed down at the multiple buildings, bustling town squared, and many factories she smiled. "Bring me home." she wished the city, lookign over it with out stretched. "On my journey to the past." she told herself quietly.

She stood there, drinking in the scene and dreaming about her family when Lucky suddenly barked, reminding her that this was only the first step. Now they had to get out of Russia and into Paris. "Your right Lucky, we're wasting time. Let's get going." she cried, picking him up and running down the hill, laughing as her read hair bounced wildly.

She was finally going to find her family, because she sure as hell wasn't staying Natasha the orphan forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I got three beautiful comments that I really appreciate! May not sound like a lot but to a new and upcoming writer that just blew me away!So I guess I'll be sticking it out to the end if I keep getting so many positive comments about this story. Thanks for the support! 
> 
> This chapter has some sorta weird dialogue but that's because I wanted to incorporate the song lyrics into the story, but obviously I had to make them normal dialogue so that's why a few sentences may seem a little weird. Just a heads up XD 
> 
> Oh and zombie_socks thank you for the idea of making Pooka be Lucky. Never would have thought of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect this story to go anywhere but I just wanted to write something Clintasha and I was watching Anastasia so this is what happened!  
> I'll probably just write a couple of chapters and then stop the story unless I get people saying they want me to continue so who knows.


End file.
